Story
by Irish-coffee
Summary: Petit OS. Cal remâche des idées noire sur sa journée plus que mauvaise... Je n'en dis pas plus, lisez ;


Voilà un OS écrit tout en écoutant Story, de Maroon 5, d'où le titre ^^'

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en attendant, bonne lecture !

Avertissement : Lie to me et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'en tire pas profit, j'écris pour m'amuser, et faire plaisir à mes lecteurs !

Story

Cal se laissa tomber sur le sofa du salon. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage et s'étendit de tout son long, posant au passage ses pieds sur l'accoudoir.

Déjà le matin, il s'était dit que sa journée ne pouvait pas commencer plus mal. Mais en réalité, si elle avait commencé par la fin, elle aurait été bien pire encore.

Il était arrivé au groupe Lightman sur le coup des huit heures, adoptant enfin la devise d' « il-ne-savait-plus-vraiment-qui », à savoir : « Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ».

Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il aurait mieux valu qu'il se casse une jambe en sortant de son lit, endroit protecteur qui l'éloignait de la dure réalité de ce monde.

La question qu'il se posait, là, enfoncé dans les coussins de son canapé, était la suivante : « Est-ce que les choses se seraient passées différemment si j'étais resté sous la couette ? ».

Il opta pour la case 'peut-être' du grand QCM de son esprit.

Oh, en y repensant, sa matinée n'avait pas été si désastreuse ! Il l'avait passée enfermé dans son bureau à dresser le bilan des dépenses mensuelles de son cabinet... Des sommes astronomiques à vrai dire.

Il avait alors hésité, en voyant le nombre de zéros derrière l'unique deux, à renvoyer quelques-uns de ses employés, mais ne sachant pas lesquels étaient les moins utiles, il avait préféré râler contre Gillian et son lot de stylos à encre gel violets et roses, tout seul dans son fauteuil.

C'est en levant les yeux de son dossier, se sentant observé, qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce : Elle était là... Rayonnante, comme d'habitude. Gillian Foster, son associée, meilleure amie, et, il fallait bien l'avouer : une sacrée dépensière !

Elle était appuyée au chambranle de la porte vitrée, avec un sourire qu'il ne put, après avoir remué une bonne centaine d'adjectif, ne qualifier que de 'carnassier'.

« Je vois que tu te décides enfin à gérer le budget de ton groupe. »

C'était ce qu'elle avait choisi de dire, et Cal, agacé, aurait juré entendre au creux de sa voix comme une pointe d'irritation. Ce fût la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Il avait laissé en plan son dossier, échangé quelques répliques cinglantes et brutales avec Gillian, et avait finalement quitté les bureaux en prétextant qu'il avait promis à Emily de l'emmener déjeuner en ville.

« C'est ça ! Vas-t-en ! JE TE DETESTE ! »

Cette phrase résonna un moment dans sa tête avant de finalement s'évanouir, absorbée dans l'unique larme qui coula sur sa joue. Ça avait été les dernières paroles qu'elle lui avait jeté. Les plus blessantes aussi...

Qu'elle dise qu'elle le détestait lui était égal, mais la manière dont elle l'avait déclaré lui laissait à penser qu'elle était franche, et ça, il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Il était donc parti, s'était retrouvé sur le trottoir, à errer comme une âme en peine qu'il était conscient d'être. Il avait marché, longtemps, sans but, puis avait fini assis à un bar, bien loin de son bureau, bien loin de Gillian, en compagnie d'une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais qu'il trouvait agréable du fait qu'elle était si simple d'esprit qu'elle ne lui demandait pas beaucoup de réflexion.

Il n'aurait jamais du se trouver là... Il aurait du être dans le bureau de Gillian, en train d'implorer son pardon pour tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, et qu'il ne pensait pas. Il aurait du lui dire qu'il ferrait attention à ne pas recommencer, jamais... Il n'avait _jamais_ voulu la blesser, mais la paperasse administrative l'avait rendu aigri, au point de balancer tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, sans réfléchir une seule seconde.

Mais quand il avait décidé de quitter le lit de l'écervelé qu'il avait rencontré, l'affreuse machine de la vie s'était déjà mise en route. Il était trop tard pour tout arrêter. Il avait rassemblé ses affaires, avait quitté l'appartement sans un mot, laissant sa conquête d'un soir, ou plutôt d'une après-midi, endormie, sans aucun moyen de le retrouver. Il avait décidé d'aller trouver Gillian, et de lui demander pardon pour tout. Et le tout n'impliquait pas que la dispute de la matinée, mais tout ce qu'il y avait eu avant, tout ce qui avait abouti à la mise en place d'une ligne infranchissable entre eux.

Oui, il était fichtrement décidé quand il claqua la porte.

Il avait alors traversé une bonne partie de Washington d'un pas décidé, et pas moins rapide, avant de trouver un taxi disposé, à presque neuf heures du soir, à le ramener à sa voiture, sur le parking qui faisait face aux bureaux du groupe Lightman. Et tout ça pour une somme rondelette qui viendrait s'ajouter au bilan déjà lourd de l'entreprise.

Une fois arrivé, croyant voir le bureau de sa meilleure amie encore allumé, il avait gravis quatre à quatre les marches, pour finalement trouver une femme de ménage de mauvais poil qui lui avait affirmé d'un ton mal-aimable qu'il avait raté la jeune psychologue d'une demi-heure environ, et qu'elle était parti en larmes. « Entre vous et moi, je crois que travailler pour cet idiot de Lightman rend dingue »Lui avait-elle déclaré sur le ton de la confidence.

A ce moment là, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la vieille employée au visage rougeaud, Cal s'était juré qu'il allait faire quelques économies sur sa paye. Ce serait autant de dollars pour rembourser le nouveau fauteuil qu'il avait remarqué en passant la porte, trônant fièrement derrière le bureau de son associée.

Il était donc redescendu au pas de course, et avait regagné sa voiture. Il avait ensuite décidé d'aller trouver Gillian chez elle.

Là-aussi, il avait perdu un temps infiniment précieux, mais il ne le savait pas encore, il ne le réaliserait que plus tard, des heures après... Dans son sofa.

Bon sang, à bien y réfléchir, quelle mouche l'avait piqué à se prendre la tête avec elle sur de stupides bilans financiers ? Il n'avait pas trouvé plus puéril que ça ?

L'argent à ses yeux ne valait rien, rien comparé à leur amitié. Non, il aurait pu donner n'importe quoi, mais pas elle. Il n'aurait pas non plus donné sa fille évidemment, mais là n'était pas le sujet. Bon dieu non, rien n'aurait pu le convaincre de la laisser partir, elle et ses yeux bleu azur, yeux captivants, envoûtants, elle et son sourire communicatif, elle et son rire contagieux, elle qui même en colère était magnifique, elle et ses dépenses excessives...

Il réalisa soudain qu'il aimait même ses petits défauts... Il l'aimait _pour _ses petits défauts !

Il l'aimait, réellement. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque et il avait eu tellement peur de l'entrainer dans son monde, de la salir par sa malhonnêteté... Elle était si pure, si fragile, et lui, si … Stupide.

« Tu es un idiot Cal » Souffla-t-il alors qu'une deuxième larme tentait sa chance sur sa joue.

Il l'avait toujours désirée ardemment. Pas comme toutes ses femmes qu'il avait toujours fréquenté, eu à portée de main. Non, elle était différente, intouchable. Il voulait la protéger.

« Bon sang Cal ! Elle a divorcé ! Elle a changé... Pour toi ! »

Il venait de comprendre qu'elle l'avait attendu... Elle avait voulu qu'il fasse le premier pas, qu'il franchisse une bonne fois pour toute la ligne qu'elle avait elle-même tracé. Mais seulement il n'avait rien fait, il avait eu peur. Et c'était trop tard, la machine infernale avait fait son œuvre...

Cal était arrivé devant la porte de son amie, et avait hésité quelques secondes avant de sonner, voyant la maison plongée dans le noir, et imaginant Gillian plongée, elle, dans le sommeil.

Tant pis, il la dérangerait, mais il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent, même si elle devait pour ça l'accueillir en pyjama.

Il avait attendu quelques secondes, qui s'étaient bien vite transformées en quelques minutes, et qui lui avait semblé être une affreuse éternité.

Et finalement, rien n'avait bougé chez Gillian.

Il s'était emparé de son portable, bien au chaud dans sa poche de poitrine, et avait composé le numéro de fixe de la jeune femme, qu'il connaissait par cœur. Au bout de la ligne, il y avait eu une première intonation, accompagnée, derrière la porte, d'une sonnerie assez audible pour réveiller un mort. Mais il n'avait pas obtenu plus de réponse.

Las, Cal s'était laissé tomber sur les marches du porche, et avait soupiré bruyamment avant de rappeler, cette fois-ci sur le portable de son amie. Et là, son cœur avait raté un battement en entendant le déclic dès la première sonnerie : Elle avait répondu !

Elle, ou plutôt lui... Son enthousiasme avait été balayé en entendant une voix d'homme. Son premier réflexe fût de penser qu'elle passait peut-être la nuit en bonne compagnie... Mais c'était hélas bien pire.

« Oh rien de grave monsieur, mais j'ai bien peur de devoir vous dire que le Dr. Gillian Foster a eu un accident, et qu'elle souffre d'une commotion cérébrale assez sévère. Elle a définitivement perdu la mémoire... » Ce n'était peut-être pas les paroles exactes du jeune ambulancier, mais l'effet avait été le même : Il avait eu un moment de pure perte de conscience, et quand le jeune homme s'était enquis de savoir s'il allait bien, sa colère s'était déchaînée. Bien sûr que non il n'allait pas bien ! Qu'avait exactement Gillian ? Comment était-ce arrivé ? Où était-elle ?

De là, il avait appris qu'elle était en voiture, sur la route pour aller s'expliquer avec lui, quand elle avait quitté la route, poussée par un poids-lourd. Elle s'était cognée violemment la tête contre le volant, et l'airbag s'était déclenché trop tard... Elle était désormais à l'hôpital. On lui faisait passer un scanner, et toute une batterie d'examens. Mais il n'y avait aucun espoir pour qu'elle retrouve la mémoire, il ne devait pas se faire d'illusion.

Il ferma les yeux...

Il l'avait retrouvée à l'hôpital. Ses yeux si vivants étaient désormais éteints. Et quand elle l'avait vu, elle était restée silencieuse un moment, avant de s'agripper de toutes ses forces à son bras. « Qui êtes-vous ? » Avait-elle sangloté contre son épaule, alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, heureux qu'elle soit vivante. Il avait pris son visage entre ses mains. Elle était affolée, ce qui lui arrivait était horrible. Ses traits gracieux étaient tordus par la douleur qu'elle infligeait à son cerveau, essayant désespérément de faire surgir un souvenir de l'homme qui semblait si attaché à sa vie. Mais rien...

« C'est moi Gillian, Je suis là, c'est fini, je ne te laisserai plus jamais seule, je suis désolé... » Avait-il soufflé avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Elle avait apprécié ce contact. L'homme était infiniment doux... Il éveillait de tendres sentiments en elle, comme si elle l'avait toujours tenu en forte estime... Mais à ses yeux, elle venait de le rencontrer...

« Cal... Je n'arrive pas à dormir... Je... J'ai peur, je crois... »

Cal se redressa, et la vit. Elle était debout dans l'encadrement le la porte du couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides du shampoing qu'elle leur avait fait subir quelques heures plus tôt, en rentrant de l'hôpital. Ils sentaient la mort, c'était ce qu'elle avait dit en les frottant énergiquement avec le baume d'Emily.

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui, et il se leva, lui tendant les bras.

Elle accepta ce geste, la perspective d'une étreinte réconfortante lui était agréable, et elle se glissa dans ses bras, alors qu'il posait quelques baisers sur le haut de son crâne.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur moi aussi... »

Il la serra fort contre lui, se laissant lentement gagner par les larmes qu'elle aussi semblait prête à verser.

Il lui donnerait le temps, il lui raconterait sa vie, en essayant de ne rien omettre... Ce serait difficile, mais il voulait la rendre intacte, comme elle avait toujours été, et pour cela, il ne fallait rien enlever à son récit, pas même la dispute du matin, au sujet de ses dépenses en stylo à encre gel roses et violets...


End file.
